Under the Influence: Sesshomaru and Ryou Bakura
by Senayalayasha-Sama
Summary: Ryou is in an abusive relationship with his yami, Bakura. He escapes in the early morning hours and is picked up by none other than Sesshomaru Sama in a Lamborghini! Heavy yaoi, bondage later. Tragedy fic. SessRyou, NarakuSess, NarakuRyou, etc. paring
1. Beginning

Under the Influence of Love

A Bakura Ryou– Sesshomaru-Sama tale

Senayalayasha-Sama

Summary: Ryou, a student in Sesshomaru's Honors English 4 class, studies diligently until falling asleep in his teacher's classroom after class hours and things between the two become more than just a student – teacher relationship. (Note: Sesshomaru has two arms.)

Chapter One: Beginning

Ryou awoke one morning at five, three hours before he had to be to school. It was the second of April, a Monday, and next to him on the floor lay Bakura. His dark had a little too much to drink the night before, and had swaggered into his bedroom after three and passed out on the floor.

Ryou brushed his hair back from his face and looked tiredly at his snow white arms, gently rubbing them. He was dotted with bruises of all sized, most from Bakura, but a few from the bullies at school. He really didn't like to think of how he got them, but as the thoughts drifted through his tired mind, he remembered that he was going to have a substitute teacher in his Honors English 4 class for the remainder of the year.

Groaning, he rolled over onto his front and stretched like a cat before pulling the covers off and getting up quietly to get dressed. Bakura suddenly grabbed his ankle and gazed up at him with a look that told Ryou that he had a killer headache, and he wasn't happy that he had almost been stepped on.

"Where are you going? It's not even light out yet!" Bakura growled. Ryou flinched at the gruffness of his dark's voice, but finished putting on his school uniform and grabbed his school bag, cell phone, shoes, and ran out the door before Bakura could even get up.

Once outside, he looked around frantically, trying to figure out which way to go. Seto was to the right, but if he went there, he'd just throw him out. Jounichi was to the left, like Yugi and the Pharaoh, but they probably weren't even up yet. Tea was across the street living with Honda, and Duke lived somewhere kitty-corner from his street a few blocks away. Marik and Malik were out of the question since they were lunatics and had tried to lock him in their bedroom once or twice when he came over for tea on Ishizu's invitation.

Deciding on Jounichi's as Bakura came running out of the house, he put his book bag over his shoulder and ran like a bat out of hell.

Down the street, Sesshomaru was driving his silver Lamborghini to his favorite coffee shop that was only open from three to six in the morning for a roasted marshmallow mocha and a jelly-filled blueberry éclair. He stopped at the stop sign across from Ryou's street to see the boy running out of the house and look around as if looking for quick escape.

Sesshomaru leaned over his steering wheel a little to get a better look and studied the teenager with his golden eyes that were hidden with bright green eye contacts and a pair of thin glasses. "What's going on over there?" he asked quietly. A second later, Bakura ran out the door after him as Ryou took off towards the direction that Sesshomaru was heading without a second thought.

Stepping lightly on the gas, Sesshomaru moved forward and caught up with Ryou, rolling down his window and stopping next to him, leaning out the window as Ryou paused, eyes wide with fear.

"Want a ride?"

Ryou ran without thinking, trying to ignore Bakura's screaming behind him of all the cruel things he'd do once he caught him. Suddenly, a Lamborghini drove up next to him and a handsome black-haired male with bright green eyes leaned out of the driver's window and said in a cool, sexy voice, "Want a ride?"

Chancing a quick glance at Bakura, who had more than halved the distance between them, he sprinted around the front of the car and opened the door and dove in head-first, closing the door as the driver sped off. Bakura tried to catch up, but eventually let up and stood on the sidewalk, screaming at the two in the car as they drove off.

"Thanks…" Ryou panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm Sesshomaru-Sensei. Nice to meet you," he said, holding out a hand. Ryou took it and shook it.

"Bakura Ryou."

"If you don't mind my curiosity, why were you running from your brother?" Sesshomaru asked. Ryou lowered his head.

"He's not exactly my brother…"

"Boyfriend maybe?" Ryou blushed.

"N-no, it's not like that!" he said hurriedly. Sesshomaru laughed softly.

"Kidding. Anyway, why were you running from him?"

"He…drank too much last night and passed out on my floor. He's scary when he's hung over, and I didn't want to talk to him this morning, so when I ran, he came after me…"

"Are you sure that's the reason? You don't need to report this man?" Sesshomaru asked. 'He's adorable,' he thought. 'Just like a porcelain doll.'

Ryou shook his head. "No, I just need to move out. I really don't have anywhere to go, though…" he said, looking down at his hands in his lap. 'He's really nice, and really handsome. But, something isn't right about him. Something about his appearance makes him seem almost fake…' Ryou thought. 'Maybe I'm just imagining it.'

"Would you like to join me for some coffee?"

"Oh no, please, you've done more than enough by helping me get away from him. I couldn't…"

"No, it's nothing. I was heading to my favorite coffee shop anyway when I saw you running. I insist," Sesshomaru said as he drove up next to the curb and parked outside. As Ryou got out, Sesshomaru came around and took his small hand in his long, slender one and helped him out, Ryou's sleeve was jerked up his arm and it revealed a large black bruise.

Before he could ask about it, Ryou pulled his sleeved down and looked away as he blushed from the hand contact. Sesshomaru's hands were peculiarly warm and cool simultaneously and he found it slightly sensual.

Sesshomaru closed the door and guided Ryou inside with an arm around his shoulders, bending down and whispering in his ear, "This is the only place in Domino open this early. They have the best coffee and pastries in town." Ryou felt his cheeks redden even more at this and he didn't fail to notice that Sesshomaru's impossibly soft and smooth lips brushed his ear. Whether it was intentional or not, he couldn't know.

"What would you like?" Sesshomaru asked. "A white chocolate mocha, or roasted marshmallow mocha, or a cappuccino…?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um…roasted marshmallow mocha, please…" Ryou said.

"What about doughnuts, or something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. I eat at school," said Ryou.

"Alright. Why don't you go find a seat, Ryou? I'll be there in a minute." Ryou went and sat down at a corner table and took out his make-up to cover up his bruises.

A second later, Sesshomaru came back with the drinks and set Ryou's in front of him as the teenager tried to put away his make-up. Sesshomaru lifted an elegantly shaped eyebrow as he sat down and leaned over the table, crossing his arms and studying the silver-haired teen. Ryou sat stiffly and gazed back uncomfortably into Sesshomaru's unnaturally vibrant green eyes with his deep chocolate brown ones.

"You're a student, right? What school do you attend?" Sesshomaru asked softly, sitting up and taking the lid off of his mocha and mixing it up as he continued to keep eye contact with Ryou.

"Um…Domino High…" Ryou said, lifting his mocha and taking a small, delicate sip, Sesshomaru watching him like he was a specimen under a microscope.

"Really? I'm teaching there later…Ms. Shiata's Honors English to be more specific," the older male answered. Ryou's head snapped up, his eyes alight with shock and happiness.

"Oh, she's my last hour teacher! Ms. Shiata's really cool, you know. We're reading Edgar Allen Poe and Nathaniel Hawthorne in class. We finished Shakespeare a few days ago. She's really emotional, and when she reads, she puts on costumes and dances around the room to make it more interesting," Ryou said, leaning over the table and smiling a little. Sesshomaru smiled back gently, but it was kind of a cool, disconnected smile.

"Then I hope I can be a good substitute for her. To be honest, I'm actually kind of excited that I'm going to be teaching you." He chuckled as he took a sip of his mocha.

"Really? Why?"

"I've only known you for all of, what, fifteen minutes and I already like you. You seem bright and perspective, and silently outgoing. I like students like that," Sesshomaru said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his long legs and drinking his mocha, an arm draped over the back of the chair.

Ryou got a good look at him and his outfit from that angle. Sesshomaru was wearing a light gray business shirt, a simple black tie, and a pair of black slacks that emphasized a slender waistline, strong yet delicate hips, and a nice backside. On the floor next to him was a large fluffy abomination the color of pale flesh, and on the back of his chair was a black leather trench coat. His slender, cool eyes were inquisitive, and his small glasses added to his already intellectual appearance. Not only did he look sexy, he oozed it and dressed extremely well. Ryou watched his long fingers wrap around the cup he was holding and blushed a touch.

"Is something troubling you, Ryou - Chan?" Sesshomaru asked. Ryou snapped out of his daze and shook his head, drinking his mocha to avoid answering questions. At about a quarter to six, the employees were alerting the customers to prepare to leave soon, and Ryou and Sesshomaru went back out to the car.

"Well, where to, Sesshomaru – Sensei?" Ryou asked as he put on his seatbelt.

"Want to go to the park for a little while? It's still too early to go to the school."

"Yeah, okay," Ryou said.

Along the way, Sesshomaru asked, "How old are you, Ryou – Chan?"

"Um, seventeen, Sesshomaru – Sensei. What about you?"

"I'm thirty-one." (We all know Sesshomaru's older than that, but if I said some huge number it would've freaked Ryou out )

"Oh…I had no idea you were so much older than I was. You look so young," Ryou said, lowering his head slightly and gazing out his window. Sesshomaru looked at him.

"Do you have a crush on me, Ryou – Chan?" he asked, laughing a little under his breath. He watched the teenager redden to the tips of his ears. Arriving at the park, he parked the car next to the curb and unfastened his seat belt, leaning over the console to Ryou.

"Maybe…" Ryou whispered. Sesshomaru gently took his chin and turned his head to face him.

"It's okay if you do. I understand completely, Ryou – Chan," Sesshomaru said gently.

"But, the age difference – I'm a student and you're a teacher – that wouldn't be right…"

"But Ryou – Chan, you don't seem to understand me. I feel peaceful with you, calm, collected, happy. You seem so hurt, and I feel terrible knowing that there's nothing I can do as your teacher to help take it away. I know it would be wrong, but Ryou – Chan, I adore you…" Sesshomaru whispered.

Ryou looked at him with his large brown eyes, leaning against the car door to give himself a little distance from his teacher. Leaning over the console and looking up at him, Sesshomaru looked like a crouching lion, his hands resting on the leather interior and his thigh like great paws, his eyes looking at him as if he were the prey they intended to catch, his back arched a little at the shoulders, a leg in the driver's seat. "Sesshomaru – Sensei, you're frightening me. I like you too, and you rescued me and you're extremely nice, but I don't know…"

Sesshomaru reached up a long-fingered hand and stroked Ryou's cheek, watching him flinch away and close his eyes. He felt white-hot pain shoot through his body like a knife had been driven though him at the sight of Ryou being scared of him. "Ryou – Chan, you're so pretty…I want to take you into my arms and take away your fears. I don't want you to fear me; I want you to think of me as someone that you can come and talk to, someone that will protect you," Sesshomaru said, wrapping his long arms around Ryou's waist and hugging him.

"Sesshomaru – Sensei…" Ryou said quietly. A moment later, Sesshomaru sat up and combed a hand through his long hair while adjusting his glasses. Ryou still leaned back against the car door, his hands up by his head and his head turned to the right, his eyes closed. Sighing, Sesshomaru leaned over and shook Ryou's shoulder gently. He was asleep, and the circles under his eyes and the pale skin tone suggested that he was sleep deprived.

Sesshomaru sat Ryou up properly in his seat, laid it back and fastened Ryou's seatbelt again as he started the car and slowly started to drive around town. The whole time, Sesshomaru rested a hand on his chin and chewed thoughtfully on the inside of his lip as he scowled, thinking. It was hard for him not to stop the Lamborghini on the side of a country road and straddle the boy's slender hips, but his stone will kept him from doing so.

While sitting at stoplights in town, he took a moment to look over Ryou's figure, and he liked what he saw. In his school uniform, Ryou looked like a clergyman in a cassock and trousers, and it hugged his slight hourglass figure at the waist and shoulders, his pants accentuating very delicate hips and feminine legs as well as a very well-shaped ass. In his sleep, Ryou looked like a beautiful angel, his lustrous silver locks framing his face, and for the first time, Sesshomaru got a chance to gaze at his rosebud lips and long, black, full eyelashes.

Once the light turned green again, Sesshomaru bit down hard on his lip and nearly floored the gas pedal, trying not to think about it. Around 7:10, Sesshomaru drove to the school and woke up Ryou in a gruff tone that he didn't mean to use. Ryou shot awake and sat up, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. "Thank you for today, Sensei…"

"No need. I'll get paid back in full soon," Sesshomaru mumbled, getting out and taking his briefcase out of the trunk as Ryou got out of the car and headed for the school, schoolbag in front of him as he looked at the ground and clutched the strap with both hands. Sesshomaru caught up and they walked into the school together before splitting up to go their separate ways. As they parted, both Ryou and Sesshomaru looked miserable.


	2. By the End of Today

Chapter Two: By the End of Today

Sesshomaru unlocked the door to his classroom and walked in. It was colorful, vibrant, and alive. Ms. Shiata was indeed a very interesting woman. She had encouragement posters up on her walls, sayings from famous people, movie posters, pictures of Shakespeare, Harry Potter, the Lord of the Rings, etc. On the ceiling, she had very strange quotes, like, "All work and no play makes students cry" and "Those who cannot see the light ahead must be as blind as a bat".

He set his briefcase on the desk and set about reading and looking at the walls. In the back corner was a life-sized figure of Darth Vader with a light saber and by the front desk was another life-sized figure of a silver-haired male character from Final Fantasy, glaring at Sesshomaru menacingly. Set around the room were other life-sized figures of groping zombies, suggesting that she was a fan of Resident Evil as well because Alice was pointing a fake gun at a zombie that was maybe a foot from her.

Sesshomaru reached out to touch them and found that they were made from clay, handmade and painted, probably by Ms. Shiata. They all looked so real, the zombies appearing very slimy and covered in blood, Alice as though she were sweating. He smiled a little. If she was so good at modeling clay, then why was she an English teacher? The detail on every one of them was exact and so precise, some of them so small they were barely noticeable. A few of them were even covered in a light coating of slime!

Walking up to the desk again, a student walked in and took his seat in the back in front of a zombie that looked as though it were about to fall on him and start gnawing on his head. Apparently the students were used to them, or simply ignored them. Just before eight, the rest of the class filed in and sat down.

As the bell rang, Sesshomaru adjusted his glasses, placed his fingertips on the desk, and said, "Good morning, class. I am Sesshomaru – Sensei…"

Ryou sat in first hour, writing down notes as the Calculus teacher wrote them on the board and explained how to do the next section. He had Calc. for two hours, History for one, Science for another, and two electives – Cooking, and Piano Keyboarding – before English, all of his main classes being Honors classes.

He listened as the teacher went on and on about all the math crap that no one (except Ryou and the brainiacs) really cares about. By the time Lunch rolled in after Piano Keyboarding, Ryou was totally wiped and resolved to stay after school and study in his English class because he wasn't ready to go home to Bakura yet and face his evening battering.

He sat in the hallway that he and his friends always spent lunch in and rested his arms on his knees as he buried his head in his arms and tried to wake himself up to do some Calculus homework. The teacher, Mr. Saijo, had assigned for the class to do almost 172 problems for that night and he knew he'd never get it done later. Yugi, the Pharaoh, Jounichi, and Honda all walked up to him together and sat down around Ryou, speaking quietly in a semi-circle to try not to wake him up. Duke and Tea came up a few minutes later, and Tea said out of the blue, "Sesshomaru – Sensei is so sexy!" Ryou's head snapped up and he gave her a dark glare that none in the group had ever seen before.

"Tea, let him be…" Ryou said lowly. Yugi and the Pharaoh looked at Ryou like he had just mutated into an alien and Jounichi and Honda looked as if someone had just released a bunch of spiders at their feet.

"Ryou, I didn't know you flew that way. Do you like Sesshomaru – Sensei that much?" Tea teased. The Pharaoh threw her a dark look.

"Tea, please don't torment Ryou with this. We're not going to judge Ryou based on his sexual preferences. We should respect his choices."

"Ryou, do you really like Sesshomaru – Sensei?" Yugi asked. Ryou's eyes were hooded for a moment before answering.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. He's so nice and he helped me earlier this morning. Bakura was drunk again and I was running from him when he drove up and offered me a ride, then he bought be coffee and we went to the park for a little while, then I went to sleep while he drove here. I…think I…Yugi, I think I love Sesshomaru – Sensei…" Ryou said.

Sesshomaru was walking down the hallway close to where Ryou and the gang were sitting and heard Tea say, "Sesshomaru – Sensei is really sexy!"

With a few manila folders in his arm, he pressed his back against the wall and listened to what they were saying. "Tea, let him be…" Ryou said in a voice like a growl. Sesshomaru smiled a little.

"Ryou, I didn't know you flew that way. Do you like Sesshomaru – Sensei that much?"

"Tea, please don't torment Ryou with this. We're not going to judge Ryou based on his sexual preferences. We should respect his choices," said the Pharaoh.

"Ryou, do you really like Sesshomaru – Sensei?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do…" Ryou said, then muttered the rest until he said to Yugi, "I…I think…Yugi, I think I love Sesshomaru – Sensei," Ryou said. Sesshomaru dropped his folders and stood next to the wall in shock and happiness.

Sesshomaru stood there in shock a moment longer then knelt down and started to pick up the dropped papers as Ryou went on to say, "I've only known him for a few hours, but I can't get him out of my head. He's so hot, and his eyes are so…I don't know…cold, reserved, maybe? But when he looks at me, they soften and they seem to blaze with a fire that burns into my soul and makes me want to throw myself at him, feel how soft his hair really is, his lips, his skin…Yugi, I want so desperately to tell him, but I'm so shy…how am I supposed to tell him? You just don't go up to someone like him – especially if they're your teacher – and say something like that. He can get sued and fired, and I could be kicked out of school!" Ryou said. Sesshomaru envisioned Ryou holding on to Yugi's school uniform and on the verge of crying.

Smiling a little, Sesshomaru turned and left for his room, pleased of what his sharp ears had picked up from his young crush.


	3. More Than Friends, My Dearest

Chapter Three: More than Friends, my Dearest

Caution: There is yaoi in this chapter. If you don't like it, I advise you to leave, but for those interested, please stay and review!

(Senayalayasha-Sama)

That afternoon, in Ryou's English class, Sesshomaru was walking around the front of the room with a book in his hand – The Pit and the Pendulum by Edgar Allen Poe – and reading it aloud to the class as they followed along in their copies of it. After a little while, he sat down on the desk and crossed his legs, pulling his fluffy onto his shoulders with one hand and rubbing his face against it lovingly as he continued to read.

Ryou gazed at Sesshomaru in an almost obsessed fashion over the top of his book, and every once in a while, Sesshomaru would look up while reading and smile at him warmly. He would blush and smile back and catch a strange glint in the teacher's eyes as he went back to his book.

When the bell rang for everyone to leave school, Ryou stayed behind and took out his Calculus book, a piece of paper, and a calculator. Within an hour, Ryou had fallen asleep over his books and Sesshomaru sat at the computer on Ms. Shiata's desk, playing Spider Solitaire and watching Ryou carefully.

Standing, Sesshomaru closed the game and walked slowly over to Ryou's desk, stopping before him and watching him sleep. Circling around behind him, Sesshomaru slowly and carefully lifted his arms and rested his hands on Ryou's slender shoulders as he started to massage them lightly.

Ryou gasped and sat up quickly, eyes wide as Sesshomaru pulled his hands back. Slowly, he put them back and continued his massaging. Ryou felt his head started to fall forward, but tried to fight it and it fell back. He looked directly into Sesshomaru's eyes with his half-lidded ones and let out a small groan.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said, leaning down next to Ryou's ear. "I heard what you said about me earlier at lunch. That was sweet, Ryou. I didn't know you felt that way about me…"

"H-how did you hear that? Did Tea tell you?" Ryou asked frantically, starting to stand. Sesshomaru shushed him gently and carefully pushed him back down into his seat.

"No, I happened to be walking by the hallway you were sitting in with a stack of folders and I overheard your conversation. You said to Yugi that you were afraid to tell me yourself, so I thought I'd bring it up, Ryou – Chan…" Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru – Sensei…I don't know…yeah, I like you, but…" Ryou started to say, but he let out a frustrated sigh and his head dropped forward, his layered silver hair falling around his face and shoulders, revealing a smooth neck and slender shoulder blades.

"You said at lunch that you loved me, Ryou – Chan…" Sesshomaru whispered. Ryou moaned quietly as his teacher's breath fanned over his sensitive flesh and tilted his head to the right. Sesshomaru took a hand off of his shoulder and gently held his chin as he leaned forward and started to kiss the teen's neck while his other hand moved down his back, the heel rubbing down his spine.

"Sess – Sesshomaru – Sensei…" Ryou whispered. "There's still teachers around us…"

"No, I watched them all leave. We're the only ones left on this floor," Sesshomaru said, kissing up Ryou's neck to his ear and sucking softly on the lobe. A tremor – a very slight one – raced through his thin body and a silent whine issued from his rosebud lips, red as blood, his cheeks a faint rose pink.

Sesshomaru's hand – the one that was steadily going down Ryou's back – reached into the bottom of Ryou's windbreaker and undershirt and lightly touched the flesh he found there. A second later Ryou cried out in pain, biting his lip as Sesshomaru's fingers skimmed over a very sore bruise. Sesshomaru's hazy gaze immediately flew down to where his hand was as Ryou's back arched away from his hand.

"I'm sorry, my angel, I didn't realize you were bruised there…" Sesshomaru said. He withdrew his hands and carefully lifted Ryou into his arms and carried him to Ms. Shiata's desk, clearing it off with a sweep of his arm and putting Ryou down on it. Ryou sat up and gazed at Sesshomaru with clouded chocolate eyes as he reached out and pulled Sesshomaru's face to his as Sesshomaru's hands started to unfasten Ryou's windbreaker and kissed him, Ryou getting up so that he was face to face with Sesshomaru.

A second later, Sesshomaru's hands were back up under his undershirt and carefully stroking his sides, trying not to hit another bruise. Ryou pressed his chest into Sesshomaru's as he continued to kiss him and the teacher grabbed a handful of hair as his tongue found its way into Ryou's mouth and they sparred, Sesshomaru slowly leaning farther over Ryou as the teenager leaned back onto the desk and moaned when the teacher's hand brushed a nipple.

Lying on the desk now, Ryou released Sesshomaru's lips and panted heavily as the teacher started to pull at the hems of his pants as he undid the button and zipper with his mouth, then pulled them and Ryou's briefs off as Ryou pulled off his shirt and windbreaker, leaving him in all his glory.

Blushing a little as Sesshomaru grasped his hips and pulled him closer, Ryou leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru again as he pulled the teacher's shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned it, then started to unbutton Sesshomaru's slacks when the teacher's hands stopped him from doing so.

"What? Can't I undress you?" Ryou asked breathlessly. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I have other plans for you, my angel…" he said, lying Ryou back down and kissing from Ryou's face down to his chest and gently stroked a finger down the hollow of his chest and watched him shiver as he took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it.

"L – Like what?" Ryou asked.

"You'll see my brown – eyed one…" said Sesshomaru as he continued down and caressed a long finger down Ryou's member. Ryou's eyes widened and his hips bucked readily as he grunted.

Sesshomaru continued down until he was kneeling before the desk and pulled Ryou's hips off the edge so he was hanging more than half off, Ryou propping himself up on his elbows as Sesshomaru leisurely took Ryou completely into his mouth and sucked gently.

Ryou moaned loudly and fell back onto the desk, panting as he raised a hand to his face and bit down on the side of his index finger to keep himself from crying out any louder.

"Se – Sesshomaru…!" Ryou whined, running a hand through his silver locks and tossing his head as his body shivered violently with pleasure. Never had he felt anything so wonderful, and he had the feeling it was only going to get better. Sure enough, a moment later, Sesshomaru started to scrape his teeth over it and Ryou all but screamed as his body started to tense, but he bit down on his finger hard enough to bleed and panted heavily.

Seconds later, Ryou let out a strangled cry as his hips bucked and he released. Sesshomaru swallowed and licked his lips before cleaning Ryou up and shed his shirt and slacks as he stood and pulled Ryou up onto his feet and into a kiss as his left hand buried itself into Ryou's mass of silken hair and the other gently stroked the hollow in the small of his back.

Ryou placed his hands on Sesshomaru's chest and teased the teacher's nipples with his fingers as the kiss became more frenzied, then suddenly stopped as Sesshomaru ordered Ryou onto the desk and climbed atop him, the teenager lying on his front as Sesshomaru moved his hair and kissed from the back of his neck, down his back, and followed his hands down to Ryou's smooth ass.

As soon as his lips hit the small of Ryou's back, he switched to his tongue and licked down the rest of the way to his destination. Ryou moaned as he got up onto his elbows and knees and hissed slightly as Sesshomaru slowly started to stretch him with his fingers, then replaced them with his manhood very slowly so as not to hurt him too bad.

Ryou bit his lip and tensed, Sesshomaru moaning softly as he finished sliding in and waited for Ryou to adjust as he leaned over him, a hand on the desk to support himself and the other stroking Ryou's front as he slowly pulled out, then thrusted back in as gently as he could.

Ryou moaned and collapsed onto the desk, his whole slender form shivering. "Sesshomaru…faster…" Ryou whispered, gripping the sides of the desk with his hands. Sesshomaru complied, and within mere moments, they were both lying on the desk in a sweaty, panting heap.

Sesshomaru tucked his hair behind his ears as he brushed Ryou's away from his face and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Ryou raised his torso and looked at the damage, then groaned. "What's Ms. Shiata going to think if her desk's a wreck?" Ryou asked quietly.

Sesshomaru got up and helped Ryou off the desk and into his pants, then set about cleaning up the mess they had made on the desk, then Sesshomaru put everything back the way it had been before. Within five minutes, they had gotten dressed, put on minute traces of cologne, brushed their hair, and left with their things for the night.


	4. Situations Worsen

Chapter Four: Situations Worsen

Caution: There is yaoi in this chapter. If you don't like it, go away, but for those curious, hang around for the outcome. (Senayalayasha-Sama)

Sesshomaru drove Ryou home, and as Ryou started to get out, the teacher grabbed his wrist. "Ryou, here's my number. Call me if you need anything, I mean it. I don't want you getting hurt. I don't care if it's in the middle of the night; call me if you need help. I'll come for you. Goodnight, my angel," Sesshomaru said, letting go of Ryou and handing him a slip of paper. Ryou skimmed it, then smiled cutely and walked slowly towards the house. Inside, Bakura was spying on the intruder.

"Ryou, who owns the Lamborghini?" Bakura asked the second Ryou stepped in the door.

"A friend," Ryou said simply as he slipped off his shoes by the door and dropped his schoolbag. Bakura's nose wrinkled.

"Why are you so happy? Something tells me that you two are more than friends."

"That's all we are, Bakura. Let it alone," Ryou said, taking down some pans, cooking oil, and several spatulas as Bakura stormed in and shut the fridge door on Ryou's hand when he was reaching in for some pork chops. He hissed and winced, but tried not to show any severe pain, even when Bakura pushed harder on it. When he showed true visible signs of pain, Bakura usually pinned him down and sat on his waist. More often, Bakura simply raped him.

"Bakura, knock that off," Ryou said softly. "You're drunk again!"

"So what if I am?" Bakura asked darkly. "Nothing wrong with it…"

"Everything's wrong with it! Because of you being drunk all the time, I can't sleep at night!" Ryou said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Really? Then maybe I should help that problem along…"

"No, Bakura! I want you to leave! I don't even care if you don't come back, I just want you gone!" Ryou screamed. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he slapped Ryou across the face and watched him fall onto the tile floor. Ryou cradled his cheek with a hand as he looked up at Bakura, scowling.

"Don't scream at your elders like that, Ryou," Bakura said, ignoring what he had just said. "How disrespectful you are…"

"No, Bakura, leave! Just fucking leave, you asshole! I'm tired of this!" Ryou screamed in his face, standing and shoving his face into Bakura's. Bakura grabbed him and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"You are such a bad boy, Ryou. And bad boys must be punished. How must they be punished, Ryou?"

Struggling to breathe, Ryou said, "Let go…don't make me call Sesshomaru – Sensei…"

"Sesshomaru – Sensei? Is he the person you were hanging out with today, Ryou – Kun?" Bakura asked lowly. Ryou kneed him and dove for the phone. By the time he had dialed the number and heard the first ring, Bakura had already gotten up and tackled him, the phone skittering just out of reach as Sesshomaru answered.

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru – Sensei!" Ryou shouted as Bakura flipped him over onto his back and tore off Ryou's pants.

"Ryou?"

"I'm sorry to call so soon, but --! Bakura, no! Stop it!" Ryou screeched as his dark reached up and pinned his hands behind his back and tied them.

"Ryou, I'm coming! Hold out as long as you can," Sesshomaru ordered as he hung up and the line went dead.

"Ryou, I'll teach you good this time…" Bakura purred, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans and thrusting into his hikari cruelly. Ryou screamed and twisted under Bakura to try and get free from the hands holding his shoulders down, but succeeded in nothing, only causing himself more pain and Bakura more pleasure.

Not a minute later, Ryou heard tires screeching across the asphalt outside then nothing until…

The door exploded with a cracking noise as Sesshomaru thrust his hand straight through it with raw strength and split it down the center as he pulled it apart and ran inside. He was dressed in studded black bondage pants with all kinds of loops and buckles and doohickeys, wearing a tight black muscle shirt, and black leather fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles, black boots on his feet. Under his eyes were dark black lines, and his hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, his now gold eyes blazing.

Bakura stopped his carnal activities and stood, zipping and buttoning his jeans. "My, aren't you a tough-looking bastard…" he muttered. Ryou thought he was the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on and sighed in relief.

"What is the --? Oh, wait, I can smell it: You're drunk."

"Yeah, I am. What's a tough guy like you going to do about it?" Bakura asked. Sesshomaru eyed Bakura a moment, then moved forward. He towered over Bakura by a good half a foot.

"This," Sesshomaru said, then punched him with one of his spiked hands. Bakura went flying and hit the wall behind him, out cold. Running over to Ryou, Sesshomaru carefully flipped him over and cut him loose, then carried him out to the car in a blanket.

"My angel. You're staying with me from now on. I'll keep you safe from him," Sesshomaru said, swiftly setting Ryou down in the passenger seat and running around to the driver's side and starting the car as they drove off.

'But,' Sesshomaru wondered. 'Who will protect me? I sense a presence greater than mine coming and I fear for myself not being able to defeat it…'


	5. Who is After Sesshomaru?

Chapter Five: Who is After Sesshomaru?

A week passed, and Sesshomaru and Ryou lived together under the same roof after the incident with Bakura now. Sesshomaru not only taught Ryou, he kept him company and loved him more than words could ever say, and Ryou felt the same.

Sesshomaru sat silently one afternoon after school in his oversized recliner, a leg tucked under him delicately and his chin resting on his palm, fingers curled under his cheek and his elbow propped up on the armrest, a vacant expression on his face.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong? You've been very quiet today…" Ryou said sitting next to him on the armrest, an arm slid over Sesshomaru's shoulder. The older male looked at him, then went back to staring aimlessly.

"Not sure. I feel really strange though, and it's making my mind think differently." Ryou leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Well, the miso soup, sushi, rice balls, and everything is ready for dinner, Sesshomaru. Come, let's eat." Sesshomaru snapped out of it immediately. Ryou had cooked, and Ryou's cooking always meant totally heaven-made food, and Ryou was definitely a gifted cook. Everything tasted delicious, looked picture perfect, and was world-class. His specialty was bento, a lunch box of assorted foods. Sesshomaru absolutely loved it and cried whenever Ryou popped something new into the box and it melted in his mouth like chocolate, the flavors intoxicating and so damn good.

They sat traditionally before the low table and picked up their chopsticks and random bowls of food, scarfing it down bowl by bowl, but not without some level of decency. Ryou ate delicately, almost like a woman, and Sesshomaru ate like an aristocrat, straight-backed, stiff yet relaxed to some degree, and his arms carefully poised.

Sesshomaru reached down and plucked a piece of sushi from the plate and said, "Dinner is exceptionally delicious tonight. I think someone deserves a reward for working so hard…" he said before eating it and looking at Ryou mischievously. Ryou smiled, looking up from a bowl of rice. Sesshomaru's sharp eyes caught a grain of rice on Ryou's chin and leaned over to lick it off when there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru glared at it, but Ryou set down his bowl and chopsticks and stood to answer it.

Sliding the door open, he looked up to see a tall black-haired man standing there in casual black and blue clothes, his thick, wavy hair pulled back loosely at the base of his neck and his icy blue eyes closed enough to give him a dreamy appearance, as if he wasn't all there. "Can I help you?" Ryou asked,

The figure leaned against the doorframe and smiled darkly, hands in his pockets. "Good evening. Is Sesshomaru – Sama here?" they asked in a low voice. Ryou turned to beckon Sesshomaru, but he was already there, his expression hard to read as he and the figure locked eyes. "Why Sesshomaru – Sama, it's been so long since I saw you last. You've changed your appearance I see. Black hair and green eyes look gorgeous on you, you know," they said quietly.

"Leave," Sesshomaru said, then slammed the sliding door shut angrily.

"Sesshomaru, what--?" Ryou started when the figure opened the door and walked in.

"I know that I'm intruding, but I would really like to speak to you Sesshomaru – Sama." They wore a very coincided expression, their eyes narrowing more to give them an alluring appearance. Ryou's gaze shifted to Sesshomaru, and he had the most frightening expression on his face, his forehead all scrunched up, eyes blazing under silver eyebrows, lips drawn back, exposing his sharp and very white fangs, the bridge of his nose wrinkled. Actually, Ryou thought he looked like a very large and pissed off dog, his longs hands open and claws at the ready for shredding.

"Get the hell out of my house and off of my property! Get out!" Sesshomaru hissed in a low and dangerous voice that he had never heard before, not even when he was saving him from Bakura's drunken wrath. It was almost as if it was Lucifer himself speaking to the stranger instead of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru… you know that I won't leave until I speak to you. So why don't you just come with me to the other room and talk to me like a civilized, aristocratic being?" the stranger asked, flipping his long and lustrous-looking black locks over his shoulder with a careful clawed hand. How did he know Sesshomaru?

"Only if you leave immediately afterwards and don't touch what is mine…" Sesshomaru agreed through clenched teeth. The stranger smiled knowingly.

"Ah, I knew you'd come around. Now, let us talk in peace without…distractions," they said, walking towards the sliding door to the living room, opening it, and looking at Ryou with his icy blue eyes and expression of arrogance, smiling evilly. Sesshomaru walked briskly into the room and grabbed the man by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him into the room, closing the door.

The second it closed, Sesshomaru said loudly, "What the hell do you want after all this time? If it wasn't important then, why is it now?" Curious, Ryou stepped close to the door to listen.

"Keep your voice down. You wouldn't want your housemate to hear, would you?"

"To hell with it for now, just tell me what you want!"

"Sesshomaru, I want the same thing now that I wanted nearly five hundred years ago. Only this time, I have a teenager in the way. Shall I remove the obstacle from the scene to persuade you?"

"You so much as think about Ryou, and you're head will be mine, got it you sick bastard!" Sesshomaru hissed. "You may have taken Rin from me, but you won't take Ryou. He's everything I want. If I ever have an urge to want to be dominated, I'll call you up, but I don't think that'll happen anytime within the next millennia!"

"Whatever you say, Lord Sesshomaru, but I won't wait for you to call me. I'll catch you off guard…" The door slid open a little and Ryou sat down at the table quickly, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. "Until next time…Sesshomaru-Sama…" said the dark-haired male as he left, closing the door.

Sesshomaru emerged from the living room, smoothing his hair back and scowling. Upon meeting eyes with Ryou, he softened and sat back down at the table, lifting his chopsticks and returning to his dinner. Ryou did the same. "You heard everything, didn't you?" Sesshomaru said. Ryou paused, looking at Sesshomaru as the teacher set down his chopsticks and food, hands gripping his knees and lowering his head. "Ask me what you want, and I'll answer as best as I can."

"Who was that?"

"Naraku-Sama, a very old acquaintance of mine; we're bitter enemies."

"What did he want?"

"I worked with him once, and I guess he's been somewhat obsessed with me ever since."

"Um…who's Rin?"

"Rin…was a little girl that I had adopted. Naraku killed her. I haven't really loved anyone since except for you. You're sweet and special."

"How old are you? You don't look much older than mid- to late-twenties."

"Very old. I lost track after I turned five hundred or so. Don't look it, do I?"

"Why are you so old?"

"Please don't get scared, but I'm the son of an inu-youkai lord from the feudal era. He was a powerful youkai, but he died in battle and I took his place. True youkai can live to be very, very old."

"So, you're the Sesshomaru-Sama, inu-youkai lord? I've only ever seen a picture of a huge white dog with flaming red eyes in my History textbook. Is that you?"

Sesshomaru smiled a little. "Yeah, it is."

"What about you missing arm? Is that true, too?" Sesshomaru lifted his left arm.

"Yes. This one's just a loaner."

"And didn't you used to be a cold and heartless bastard?"

"Yes."

"What about your hair, didn't it used to be silver like snow and your eyes gold as shimmering coins?"

"Yes."

"Are they still?"

"Yes."

"Can I see?"

"After my shower."

"Didn't you have a younger half brother that was half human and half demon that you fought with over a sword named Tetsusaiga?"

"Of course."

"Wow…" Ryou breathed, taking it all in. "That's so awesome...I live with the legendary inu-youkai Lord Sesshomaru…how did I get so lucky?"

"It's because you're so beautiful, Ryou. That's how you're so lucky," Sesshomaru said, smiling brightly. Ryou smiled back, nodding. "Now, after dinner and a shower – together, of course – how would you like me to remind you of just how beautiful you are, my dearest Tenshi Koibito?" Sesshomaru asked, moving the bowls and plates aside with a graceful sweep of his arm and leaning over the table, grasping Ryou's chin with a long hand and licking Ryou's lower lip in an agonizingly slow fashion.

"Are you done with dinner, Sesshomaru?" Ryou whispered.

"With the appetizer…I want the main course now, dearest," Sesshomaru said. Ryou blushed. That usually meant that Sesshomaru wanted him hardcore.

"O-okay…" Ryou said, beginning to lose feeling in his legs. Sesshomaru stopped and gently tapped Ryou's cheek, then nodded his head backwards towards the bath and bedroom, smiling. "Okay…" Ryou said again as Sesshomaru pulled him up to his feet and led him back to the bath.

Outside, Naraku was walking to his house when he passed Bakura and paused, getting a wicked idea. "Excuse me, sir. May I inquire where you're heading?"

"To find a certain little whore by the name of Ryou who's living with some fucker named Sesshomaru-Sensei. What of it?" Bakura snapped, stopping and turning. Naraku turned and walked to Bakura, smiling.

"I have a proposition for you, my friend. We each have something that we want back, and they're both living together. I suggest we work together to get them."

"How do I know that this isn't a trick to get Ryou, too?"

"Heavens, what would I want with such a young scrawny thing? He wouldn't last two seconds with me; he'd be dead. He probably doesn't even have much experience or stamina, does he?"

"Why are you asking me?" Bakura asked.

"Because, you seemed like you had him yourself once or twice. I guess I was wrong. I suppose Sesshomaru – Sama would know better than you, ne?"

Bakura looked at him, disbelieving. "What?"

"Oh, you didn't think that they could live together without screwing each other, did you? When two people are that deeply in love with each other, it's hard to resist. Now, come; we have a plan to form…"


	6. The Plan

Chapter Six: The Plan

Caution: More yaoi. Leave or enjoy. Thanks! (Senayalayasha-Sama)

Sesshomaru started the bath water as Ryou took off his clothes. Most of his bruises were gone now, but the bigger and darker ones were a faint and sickly yellow, nearly healed. Sesshomaru straightened and looked at Ryou's figure with hazy eyes. Soon, Ryou would be completely flawless and he, being a demon, would want to mar it with his own marks, marks that said to other demons, "Hands off!"

Ryou dropped his jeans and stepped out of them into the bath where Sesshomaru was already waiting for him. After he got in, his eyes misted over as Sesshomaru reached for him and set him down on his lap, wrapping an arm around his slender waist and sliding the other into his hair, kissing him.

Ryou slid his hands up onto Sesshomaru's cheeks and pulled their faces together, their lips greeting each other for a potentially brutal lip lock, starting very gentle and careful, then more desperate and hungry.

Sesshomaru moved the hand around Ryou's waist down to his ass and stroked a finger down the crevice, following it and sliding it between the firm buttocks until he found Ryou's aperture, enjoying Ryou's reaction as the teenager bumped their chests together and moaned lightly, his face scrunched up a touch.

Ryou moved up a little, scraping his chest, stomach and hips against Sesshomaru's as he did so and slid his hands over Sesshomaru's nipples, nipping the older male's lips with his teeth. Sesshomaru growled lightly, his hands becoming greedier as he took his hand back.

The youkai slid them up onto Ryou's chest as he broke the kiss and opened his eyes, gazing up at the teenager with lust as he grabbed what little breast Ryou had with his long nails as the boy arched and tilted his head back, moaning as Sesshomaru whispered in his ear, "Mine…"

Satisfied there, he dragged his hands down Ryou's front and left whisper soft kisses from Ryou's left lobe, down his neck, down and across his chest, biting each hardened rose pink nipple with his fangs and tormented them with his tongue and lips, one hand sliding down his ass to his opening and the other lightly stroking Ryou's erection.

"Sesshomaru…" Ryou whined in a high-pitched voice, his head still tilted back as Sesshomaru's attention focused in on his long and slender neck. Ryou hated how Sesshomaru made him want him to be brutal with him almost from the git-go and slowly got more and more sadistic the longer he decided to draw it out. Sesshomaru had gone far enough once to break out a whip and tie Ryou up from a beam on the ceiling before deciding to flat out take him after an hour of foreplay and begging on Ryou's part, but Sesshomaru learned quickly that the longer he waited, the louder Ryou's screams were.

Sesshomaru felt Ryou tense and he pulled his finger out of him momentarily, waiting. At the precise moment Ryou released, he shoved his finger back into Ryou as far as it would go, feeling Ryou tense as he let out a breathy moan, then he relaxed, panting heavily. Sesshomaru loved Ryou's expression when he did that – his cheeks all sweaty and rose-pink, lips red as blood droplets, head tilted back at an angle that he found terribly inviting, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed, lips parted. Usually by then, he had Ryou panting and begging to the point he almost said nothing else.

Sesshomaru smiled lightly as he watched Ryou's delicate red lips try to form a request as Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and Ryou stopped, opening his eyes a touch and placing his small, long-fingered hands on Sesshomaru's chest and he leaned forward, tormenting one of Sesshomaru's nipples with his teeth and tongue. Sesshomaru purred lightly, closing his eyes and smiling and Ryou started down his stomach.

Sesshomaru loved everything about Ryou, but what he loved the most was Ryou's whisper-gentle hands, his huge dark chocolate innocent eyes, and his mouth. He wondered sometimes why Ryou wasn't a vacuum cleaner instead of a sexy young man. Yeah, his lips were perfect rose petals that contrasted his face perfectly, but his mouth possessed skills that those beautiful lips kept secret. Sesshomaru was absolutely sure that he was the only person on Earth who knew and experienced it, too.

Suddenly, a wave of pleasure jolted him out of his thoughts and he tilted his head back, letting out a loud groan of desire as his long hands slowly locked themselves on Ryou's hair. Only minutes later, Sesshomaru let out a low, hoarse cry as his body tensed and shuddered violently and he released, relaxing completely and panting lightly.

Ryou came up gasping for air and coughed a moment before kissing Sesshomaru and straddling the youkai's waist, trying to catch his breath. Sesshomaru looked at him with half-closed eyes and smiled at him gently. Yeah, Ryou was truly amazing. He could accomplish in less than five minutes what it normally took other people – like Naraku – fifteen to twenty. Ryou's skill all but shattered Sesshomaru's stamina.

"Eager tonight, my angel?" Sesshomaru asked softly, taking Ryou's face in his hands and butterfly kissing Ryou's eyelids, then slowly French kissed those crimson lips. "You're not at all acting like yourself…"

"Don't you like it?" Ryou asked. Sesshomaru was a little confused.

"What do you mean, Ryou?"

"Don't you like me acting this way? I thought maybe it'd make it more interesting…"

"Ryou, you're the most interesting thing in this world. I don't want anything else except for you and your normal self. That's enough for me. Any more and my head might explode." Ryou giggled a little.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ryou said.

"Good. Now, about you being so impatient…" Sesshomaru said, a sly smile creeping into his face. Ryou knew that smile, and he loved it. Ryou stood up on his knees as Sesshomaru got situated, then the youkai gently grasped the teen's hips and guided Ryou down to his manhood, watching Ryou wince slightly and felt him tense, making Sesshomaru bite the inside of his cheek. "If we deem this position uncomfortable, we'll switch to a different one," Sesshomaru said. Ryou nodded.

After a moment of each other trying to adjust, Sesshomaru asked, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, now do as I say," he said, sliding his hands under Ryou's ass a little. "Put your hands on my shoulders, and when you're absolutely sure you're ready, move up, then back down slowly."

"Okay…" said Ryou, gripping Sesshomaru's shoulders. About a minute later, Ryou moved up, waited, then dropped back down, tensing again a bit. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded once.

"Good, good…now, again…" Sesshomaru instructed. Ryou moved up again, a little faster this time, then slipped back down. "Keep going…" Sesshomaru said huskily. He loosened his grip a little and shifted his hands up to Ryou's sides, letting them barely touch the teen's sides as he moved more smoothly and quickly now.

The youkai leaned in and nipped at the flesh of his neck, sucking lightly and occasionally scraping his teeth over it. Ryou moaned as he sped up a touch, his hands gliding down to Sesshomaru's sides, his thumbs brushing Sesshomaru's nipples. One of Sesshomaru's hands snaked down to the teen's erection and wrapped around it, stroking him lazily.

"Sesshomaru…" Ryou moaned as Sesshomaru locked their lips together and brushed his thumb over the tip of Ryou's manhood, smiling a little as the boy whimpered and picked up his pace.

A sharp cry from Ryou and a low growl from Sesshomaru signified their climaxes and Ryou collapsed against Sesshomaru, panting. The teacher leaned back against the wall of the tub and covered his face with a hand, trying to calm his breathing before draping it over Ryou's back, resting.

"I guess…you didn't want me hardcore tonight, huh?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Did you want me to? I have enough stamina left."

Ryou laughed. "I don't. You forget that I'm not a demon," Ryou said.

"Oh, I could coax another scream or two out of you if I wanted to. I just don't know if I feel like it yet." Ryou leaned in close to Sesshomaru's face and roved his eyes down the teacher's countenance, then delicately touched his lips with his finger tips.

"Could I help you make up your mind?" Ryou asked lowly in a voice that he only used when he wanted more sex. Sesshomaru loved it, yet hated it. He loved it because it was so soft, placid and intoxicating. He hated it because he couldn't stop himself.

"Go ahead, try it," Sesshomaru said, challenging Ryou. Ryou gave him a very dark smile that didn't suit him as he kissed Sesshomaru roughly and his hands slithered down to stroke Sesshomaru. 'Ah, damn it. I couldn't win that one…' Sesshomaru thought as he felt his length harden immediately. He didn't know how Ryou did it, but he always had his way.

Sesshomaru actually had to break the kiss and stop Ryou – something that he never did – and admit defeat. Ryou had too much control.

"Ryou…you win…" Sesshomaru panted and blushed a little. Ryou looked at him with his large eyes, confused.

"Are you saying you're refusing my pleasuring you? You usually jump at the notion of me giving you blowjobs," Ryou said.

"I didn't say I wanted a blowjob," Sesshomaru said, eyes clouded as he leaned forward. "What I would really like is you tied up under me in a corset of black leather and whalebone…or me to come home after going in to work for a while on the weekend to see you completely undressed except for an apron…or draped in chains with a leash…yeah…that's what I want…" Sesshomaru said, closing his eyes and smiling as he whispered in Ryou's ear.

"Really? You want that?"

"Yeah. That'd be awesome to see…major turn-on, my angel…"

"Me being tied up or in a corset with a leash in a turn-on?"

"My Lord, if I were to come home to see you in that, I wouldn't stop fucking you…"

"That might be a good thing," Ryou said. They both laughed softly and finished their bath.

Naraku and Bakura sat that night in Naraku's mansion, discussing their plan. "You go to Sesshomaru's house, and knock on the door, then hide around the corner. If Ryou answers, run up, grab him, and run after tying him up and gagging him. If Sesshomaru answers, let me go in and do my plan. If you don't like trying him up, do you own method, but we'll both get what we want."

"Sounds like a good plan. You've thought this all out. But, if it doesn't work, you owe me."

"But what if it does?" Naraku asked slyly.

"Then you can take anything you want from me except Ryou."

"But what if Ryou is to my liking, Bakura? What if I want Ryou?"

"You can't have Ryou. I'll kill you to keep him."


	7. Captured!

Chapter Seven: Captured!

Caution: Bondage and OOC. Some yaoi.

A week after school let out, Sesshomaru got a job at the local Burger World as the only assistant manager in the store and worked more than he was at home, but whenever he was home, he and Ryou never slept much, anyway.

Shortly after Sesshomaru was hired, Ryou was hired on for front counter due to lack of front counter and expediter employees making $5.50 an hour. Before long, every chance they got they snuck back into the back walk-in freezer and were screwing there as well as at home.

A month after Ryou had started and two after Sesshomaru had started, Bakura came in looking for Ryou and a spicy Triple Decker burger meal. Luckily, Sesshomaru was working front counter while Ryou was in the back grabbing a drink. Turning from cleaning the expediting counters, Sesshomaru started to greet and smile at Bakura when he stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"What can I do for you, Bakura?" he asked in a voice that meant, 'You better not be here for Ryou.'

"I'm here for your spicy Triple Decker meal and a word with Ryou. I know he works today. I saw him a moment ago."

"Ryou's busy in the back. He won't be back up here again for a while," Sesshomaru said, ringing in Bakura's meal and giving him his drink without really looking at him. When getting his fries, Sesshomaru looked up to see Ryou coming back to the front and whispered to him, "Don't come up here. Bakura's here for you!"

Ryou froze, eyes wide, then nodded and turned and walked back to the break room. "That's alright. I can wait for him to come back," Bakura said.

"He's stocking. He'll be there for the rest of the day."

"Then I'll wait for him to get off his shift."

"He's not off until midnight."

"Are you trying to tell me to get the hell out?"

"In a somewhat polite way, yes."

"In that case, could I have my food bagged so I can take it with me?" Bakura asked. Sesshomaru dropped it in front of him.

"Already done. Now, please leave my store." Bakura took it and started to leave when he stopped and turned to Sesshomaru with an odd expression.

"Oh, and by the way, Sesshomaru. Look behind you," Bakura said as a wicked smile crept into his lips. Sesshomaru slowly turned to look over his shoulder as Naraku tackled him from behind and held his hands with one hand and silenced him with another. Sesshomaru hissed and tried to get free, struggling vainly. Naraku had gotten stronger over the years.

Naraku forced Sesshomaru's head back and whispered in his ear, "Fight all you want, but I'm finally going to have you, my beloved Sesshomaru. I will love you as the great Inu Taiyoukai deserved to be loved: Roughly, not gently…"

Naraku tied Sesshomaru up and gagged him, then nodded for Bakura to go around the counter and get Ryou. Smiling viciously, he trashed the food, jumped over the counter, and hunted Ryou down like a bloodhound. Finding him, he grabbed Ryou by the elbow and dragged him out of the break room, then he and Naraku left with their prizes.

Upon Sesshomaru seeing Ryou being rough handled and smacked by Bakura, he tried to get out of Naraku's hands, but failed miserably.

After placing Sesshomaru in the back of his car, Naraku turned and went after Bakura, then broke his neck and took Ryou. The teenager struggled and tried to get loose, but it was like fighting a wall. Naraku was simply too damn strong.

"Can't have one, but not the other now, can I?" Naraku asked himself quietly, smiling as he threw Ryou in the front seat with his hands tied behind his back and ankles tied together, tying him to the seat by his neck to keep him from getting loose. Sesshomaru glared at Naraku, growing more and more angered, but at the sight of his eyes staining themselves red, Naraku snapped his fingers and the ropes and chains tightened around his slender frame, making him grunt.

"Those are special. When I snap my fingers, your binds tighten. Isn't that lovely?" Naraku asked as he started to drive. They drove until they were in the middle of a dense forest, then drove up a long drive to his fortress, where he took Ryou and Sesshomaru into each hand by their binds and carried them into his home like grocery bags, then put them into separate upstairs rooms. He put Sesshomaru in a dark room with bondage accessories, and Ryou in his tremendous bedroom. He tied Ryou down by his neck and ankles on his bed the size of two California Kings put together and kissed him roughly before leaving to play with Sesshomaru.

"I'll be back, little angel," Naraku said with an evil smile, then closed the door. Walking down the long hall, he slid the door open, then closed again as he turned on a dim light. The room was expansive and filled with chains, collars, leashes, whips, corsets, thigh-high boots, and interesting bondage necessities. Sesshomaru sat on the floor, panting and glaring at Naraku as the dark-haired demon pulled off his gag and snapped his fingers, tightening the ropes.

Sesshomaru hissed as they cut into his flesh through his shirt and slacks, making him bleed. "Oh, what to do with one so fair…I thought about taking Ryou first, but I realized that I would need most of my strength for you. But first, what should I do to you…? Should I lace you up in a corset and boots and whip you, or merely tie your hands up with a whip and take you after intense foreplay?" Naraku asked as he bent down and took Sesshomaru's chin in his hand, smiling as Sesshomaru glowered at him and refused to answer. "Yes, what would humiliate you the most…?"

Sesshomaru steadfastly refused to speak in his defense as Naraku straightened and his smile grew as he walked around his captive. He grabbed Sesshomaru's shirt and slacks in either hand and ripped them off, leaving Sesshomaru in nothing but his ropes and chains.

The bound male turned his head a little and looked at Naraku out of the corner of his eyes as Naraku stood him up and said softly, "I know exactly what I'm going to do to you, my dearest."

Leaving Sesshomaru a moment, he picked out a corset, a collar, a leash, a cat 'o' nine-tails whip with steel tips and gauntlet restraints. Setting his things down on a nearby table, he untied Sesshomaru, who then turned immediately to claw him but was stopped by a curt, "Do you want Ryou to die?"

Groaning in defeat, Sesshomaru went slack as Naraku pulled his hands behind his back and tied them together in the gauntlets, then tied the corset – which was really no more than a bunch of elaborately woven stays and two strips of leather on the sides – on Sesshomaru, placed a foot just above his ass, and pulled them tight, the stays cutting into Sesshomaru's flesh and drawing a slight hiss from him, making Naraku's red eyes narrow at the sound. That done, he tied the gauntlets and the corset together, pulled a rope and hook down from the ceiling then fastened the collar around his throat and hooked it to the rope in the back. Finally, he clipped the leash onto the collar and picked up the whip from the table, walking around Sesshomaru and facing him.

Sesshomaru stood stiffly with his head held high to keep from strangling and trying to loosen the corset a touch so he could breathe properly, his lips parted a bit. In the black leather, Sesshomaru looked even whiter and more masculine, but it also added an air of helplessness because he was all but paralyzed.

Naraku licked his thin lips and smiled viciously before saying, "Let's play a game, Sesshomaru…yes, let's play 'Master and Servant'. You will do all that I ask of you, no matter how humiliating, or risk me killing Ryou and feeding him to you," he said, pacing before the youkai and lightly slapping the wrapped up whip in his palm. Sesshomaru winced a bit at that thought.

"Down on your knees, dearest," Naraku instructed, placing the whip on Sesshomaru's shoulder as he complied silently, closing his eyes and looking at the floor as Naraku stripped though he had to hold his head up higher for air.

'There's got to be a way for Ryou and me to get out of here without him getting hurt,' Sesshomaru thought as Naraku opened his eyes with his thumbs.

"Administer to me, Sesshomaru…and if you decide to bite me, you'll sorely regret it," Naraku said softly as he tied a blindfold over Sesshomaru's eyes. He felt a glimmer of shame, realizing that being tied up and blindfolded was a turn on for him.

After a moment of indecision, Sesshomaru slowly leaned forward and slipped his lips over the head of Naraku's shaft. Mere seconds after he did so, he was pushed back onto the floor and had a foot in his chest, suppressing his ability to breathe even more. "You're not fast enough, Sesshomaru. Do you really want your beloved to die?" Naraku asked, bending over. His long dark hair tickled the skin on Sesshomaru's chest and stomach, making him shiver.

"I'll give you one more chance to save yourself and your beloved Ryou. Now, give me you best shot," Naraku hissed, pulling Sesshomaru up by his leash and sitting him up on his knees. Sesshomaru immediately shot forward and took Naraku completely into his mouth, catching Naraku off guard and causing his eyes to widen slightly, bending over slightly. He hadn't expected Sesshomaru to be quite so desperate, nor be one to do something like that without hesitation when threatened.

Without waiting a moment for Naraku to straighten, he began to suck hard on the demon's length and in less than two minutes after he started scraping his teeth over it, Naraku let out a hoarse cry and released, hand on the back of Sesshomaru's head trying to decide if it wanted to hold him there or pull him away.

Sesshomaru pulled back and coughed wildly for a moment to clear his throat, then resumed his emotionless exterior. Naraku unfurled the whip and lashed Sesshomaru across the face with it, leaving three bleeding lines over his cheek. "What kind of servant are you? You didn't even wait for my instructions," Naraku said lowly, pressing a button on the wall next to him and watched as Sesshomaru was lifted up by the back of his collar until he hung a few inches from the floor. A few faint choking sounds emitted from Sesshomaru as he tried to keep his head high enough for him to breathe somewhat freely.

"Now, to punish you…" Naraku said. He stepped back and lashed the youkai's front brutally, leaving numerous bloody lines across his chest and stomach, grunting subtly when whipped in the groin once, a wince flashing over his face as he bit his lip. Naraku saw it and whipped him across the thighs and crotch, watching the inu youkai's expression. Sesshomaru drew his knees up slightly, then relaxed, waiting for the next whipping. The next one hit and wrapped around his left side, leaving deep scratches and making Sesshomaru gasp, his mouth open.

Naraku seized his chance and grabbed Sesshomaru by the hair on the back of his head and kissed him, shoving his tongue in deep enough to brush the back of Sesshomaru's throat and make him gag slightly, the rope pulling on Sesshomaru's neck and strangling him even more as Naraku pulled his head down at an angle, biting at the inu youkai's lips as he melded their bodied together. The sweat on Naraku's body transferred to Sesshomaru's and burned the welts on his front.

Sesshomaru tried to get loose, but was starting to weaken due to lack of oxygen. Naraku dropped his whip and wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck, intensifying the kiss and pushing down on Sesshomaru's shoulders, tightening the collar against his trachea. Slowly, Sesshomaru went slack and his lips turned a light shade of blue, growing unconscious.

Author's Note

Hello! It's Senayalayasha-Sama here with a word. I got mean, didn't it? It was bound to happen, and it only gets worse from here. I'm going to have to edit it heavily because of the content and I don't want to be banned or whatever it's called. Anyway, Review and we'll have cake and cookies! Bye!


	8. All I Want

Chapter Eight: All I Want…

Warnings: Bondage and OOC; Tragedy

Ryou fought to get into his back pocket for the cell Sesshomaru had given him and pull it out to call Yugi. Grabbing hold of it, he managed to pull it out and rolled over onto his side to pull his arms up over his head, pointing the phone down over him to see what he was doing and set it to speaker phone as it dialed, dropping it next to him as he put his arms back behind him and rolled over onto his side as Yugi picked up.

"Hello, Motou residence."

"Yugi! It's me, Ryou!" Ryou said quietly.

"Ryou? What's up?" Yugi asked brightly.

"Listen, I need you and Atemu to help me. Sesshomaru – Sensei and I have been kidnapped by this crazy black-haired guy and I'm tied up. Please Yugi, can you come for me?"

"What about Sesshomaru – Sensei? Where's he?"

"I don't know where he is. He's not with me. But, Yugi…please, I'm begging you…" Ryou said, starting to cry. He suddenly heard Atemu's voice in the background and hastily asked for him.

"Hello?"

"Atemu, please, I need you and Yugi to help me and Sesshomaru – Sensei! We've been kidnapped!"

"Where are you?" Atemu asked urgently.

"I don't know…a huge old mansion out in the woods, pretty far off the main road. I didn't see any signs on the way here."

"We're coming for you, Ryou. We're going to call Jounichi and Honda and we're going to find you. Be patient and don't let your captor know we're coming, alright?"

"Oh, thank you, Atemu! Thank you so much!" Ryou sobbed as he hung up and nudged the phone off of the bed where it bounced and landed under it where Naraku couldn't see it. That next moment, Naraku came in wearing nothing but a long robe, his eyes misty. Upon Seeing Ryou started to shake and try to get away from him, he smiled and came closer, stroking Ryou's silken hair.

"Sesshomaru refuses to cooperate. Would you like to help me make him give in?" Naraku asked, grabbing him by the hair. Ryou shook his head.

"Too bad. You don't have a choice in the matter…" Naraku said, pulling him up off the bed and cutting the ropes with his claws and carrying Ryou by his shirt collar into the next room where Sesshomaru hung, starting to come around.

Ryou struggled to get loose, begging Naraku to let him go. At the sound of the teen's voice, Sesshomaru became more alert and looked up, hearing Naraku lie Ryou down on a table on his back, pinning his legs against the edge, tearing off his shirt and placing a knife to the center of his chest. Ryou's please became all out screams for mercy, crying and thrashing in a desperate attempt to get away, tossing his head from side to side and his body shaking from the force of his sobs. Naraku was enjoying every second of it as he prepared to cut into Ryou.

"Stop it, Naraku! What are you doing?!" Sesshomaru roared. Naraku looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled innocently.

"Why, making you something to eat," Naraku replied calmly as Ryou screamed and pleaded and fought. "I thought this little angel would be to you liking, dearest."

"Stop it! I'll do as you say, just don't kill Ryou!" Sesshomaru yelled. Naraku tied Ryou's neck back down to the table and his ankles each to a table leg, then picked up his whip again and walked to Sesshomaru, wrapping it up.

"Are you positive? If you don't, I'll cut Ryou up alive like cheese squares and feed him to you despite your protests and his screaming," Naraku said.

"I was doing fine until you cut off my air," Sesshomaru growled. Naraku pushed the button for the rope and the youkai dropped, knees bent at his sides as he gasped for air and being grateful for it as Naraku bent down and locked their lips together again like before, then pushed the button again until Sesshomaru was standing on his feet.

"All I want you to do is give in to me. You can fight, kick, bite and protest all you like, but all I want is to be buried deep within your body, you very soul. I want to consume you like I would a feast, savoring every last morsel as if it were my last…" Naraku crooned, his hand dropping down to fondle Sesshomaru.

"Then do it. I can't stop you."

"Oh, but I don't want just that. I want to hear your moans, pants and screams as you arch and shiver under my touch. There is nothing now that I want more than that. And…of course…I want to have your sweet-tempered Ryou, too. He's so soft and small and angelic…I imagine he tastes like candy does, so saccharine and delicious."

"That I can't allow," Sesshomaru said. "Check him. You'll see that you can't touch him without my consent."

"Oh, have you marked him, Sesshomaru? How clever of you! Still stuck in the ways of the old days, ne? Well, I can and I will. I'll have him the same as I'll have you: rough and unmerciful."

In a swift movement, he buried himself deep inside of Sesshomaru, moaning softly at the tightness and warmth of him as Sesshomaru's back arched and he hissed lowly.

Ryou watched with wide eyes, growing more and more frightened the longer Naraku drew it out. Sesshomaru was in obvious pain; Ryou could see it on his face as he bit his lip and grunted. His chin was drenched in a river of blood that ran down his neck until Naraku's half-closed clouded eyes caught it and he moved his head to lick it away slowly, savoring it as he left hard love bites down the side of his neck and across his right shoulder as he pumped into Sesshomaru roughly.

The inu youkai's body pitched in time with the thrusts, making his ass hurt more than it already did and he let out a soft yell as Naraku's hands toyed with a nipple and stroked his manhood with growing roughness.

With a low guttural growl that Ryou had never heard from Sesshomaru and a deep grunt from Naraku, the two came simultaneously, Naraku panting lightly as he pulled away and got down on his knees, licking away the blood that had trickled out from his forcing himself into Sesshomaru as the male tried to recuperate. Upon finishing, Naraku stood and gazed at Ryou with a look of insane lust.

Crossing the distance between him and Ryou with four strides, he pulled Ryou's jeans off without unbuttoning them first and crawled onto the table with Ryou, who looked at him with wide and terrified eyes. Naraku locked eyes with him for a moment. "Something tells me that this is going to be quite an experience. Your lips are beautiful and your mouth looks so delicious…" Naraku breathed.

Ryou looked at Sesshomaru as Naraku moved farther over him and whimpered as the dark-haired youkai lifted his head and carefully parted Ryou's jaws with surprising tenderness, sliding his shaft into the teen's mouth and moaning softly at how warm and moist it was, stroking Ryou's jaw with long, clawed fingers. After a moment of intense fear and adjusting, Ryou swallowed and gave it a light suck, his tongue brushing the underside of it, then lightly nipped the tip and swirled his tongue around it before sucking on it more boldly, closing his eyes and trying not to cry.

Naraku groaned lightly, tossing his long hair over his shoulder. He was starting to feel like he had lost his control as Ryou got a little more audacious, sucking harder. To Naraku, it almost seemed like Ryou was giving him a passionate French kiss, and it wasn't anywhere near his lips, but he felt it there, too. Within three minutes, Ryou had turned a cold and heartless sex-starved demon into a moaning wreck that was on the verge of exploding like an atom bomb.

Naraku ended up having to make Ryou stop as he got up and off, trying to gather his bearings. Ryou was simply amazing, and never had Naraku had anything like that done to him. It made him feel powerless, weak. He was just too damn good!

After a moment of collecting himself, he untied Ryou's ankles and lifted his slender legs onto his shoulders, then shoved into the teenager with all of his strength, letting out a loud moan. Ryou went deathly still and paled about four shades, body shaking from the intrusion and tense, his back arched and mouth open. His eyes lost their luster and went blank as his body slowly relaxed and didn't move.

Naraku, now obsessed with Ryou's mouth, leaned down with Ryou's legs at his sides and nipped and sucked on his full lips, hoping to experience that awesome skill again, only this time on his mouth. The only thing he received was barely audible sounds and a slack body that he was thrusting into in a fanatical manner.

"Ryou?" Sesshomaru asked tentatively, wondering why it was so quiet. When there was no answer, he asked again with more urgency. "Ryou, are you okay?" he asked. Now scared and pissed, Sesshomaru pulled out of the gauntlets and unfastened the collar, then pulled off the blindfold. What he saw made him even angrier.

At that moment, Atemu, Yugi, Jounichi and Honda all burst into the room and were ready for anything but the scene they saw before them. Atemu covered Yugi's eyes and stared in disbelief. "What the hell is this?" Atemu asked.

"NARAKU!" roared Sesshomaru, launching himself at Naraku as he finished and stood and knocked him down, preparing to use Dokkasu on the bastard. Atemu and Yugi ran to Ryou and shook his shoulders, trying to make him come around as Jounichi and Honda helped Sesshomaru kick Naraku's ass. "YOU ASSHOLE! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!? WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY ANGEL? YOU WILL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!" Sesshomaru screamed, his hand glowing green as he brought it down across Naraku's neck and beheaded him, then reached into the demon's chest and ripped out his heart, leaving Jounichi and Honda stunned.

"Ryou's dead…" Atemu said, looking up at Sesshomaru with sad eyes. Sesshomaru looked at him a moment in shock, then stood and ran to Ryou, untying the rope on his neck and lifting him to his chest.

"No…he can't be…" Sesshomaru said quietly, gazing into Ryou's angelic face as tears welled up in his eyes and he started to cry. "My angel…Ryou…don't go…" he sobbed, falling to his knees.

Atemu hugged Yugi who had also started to cry, and Jounichi and Honda just bowed their heads, sorry that they hadn't been there sooner.

"Ryou…" Sesshomaru said, a tear falling onto one of Ryou's cheeks. Ryou stirred a bit, whispered his name, then went still, his body growing cold. Sesshomaru was too upset to hear it.

Lying Ryou down, he found the knife that Naraku was going to use on Ryou and slit his throat. Atemu reached out too late to stop him as Sesshomaru pulled Ryou to him and coughed as he choked on his blood and bled out, falling to the floor.


	9. Rush to Rescue the Lovers

Chapter Nine: Rush to Rescue the Lovers

Note: This is the updated version of this chapter since the last 1/4 was chopped off. Enjoy! Senny-Sama -

Atemu, Yugi, Honda. and Jounichi rushed to their sides after Sesshomaru collapsed, Yugi calling for an ambulance as he helped Atemu lift Ryou and follow Honda and Jounichi out of the large fortress as they carried Sesshomaru carefully so as not to aggravate his wounds. Amazingly, the youkai was still alive though barely. Yugi hoped that Ryou was as lucky, but he knew that he was already gone, possibly too far gone for paramedics to revive once they arrived. This thought deeply saddened Yugi, but he tried to be positive.

Minutes later, the paramedics showed up on Naraku's front lawn, sirens blaring and lights flashing as they came to abrupt stops and piled out of the ambulances, their arms loaded with gear. Honda, Jounichi, Yugi and Atemu all put down their cargo and stepped back as the paramedics rushed to their sides and attempted resuscitation on Ryou for a full five minutes before pronouncing him dead at the scene as a groggy Sesshomaru started to come around while being lifted into the ambulance on a stretcher, his body slack and eyes partially closed, as if he wasn't all there. Softly, he whispered Ryou's name as he was locked in the ambulance and driven to the hospital, the paramedics starting to cover up Ryou's slender form when Atemu stopped them.

"Wait, I think Sesshomaru – Sama has something that can help Ryou. May we have the body to see if it will work? He's in good hands with us; we were his closest friends," Atemu said, looking at the paramedics with large violet eyes that were on the edge of tearing up. Reluctantly, the paramedics gave custody of the body over to Atemu and his friends and took Sesshomaru to the hospital to get him fixed up and some blood coursing though his throbbing veins.

"What are you going to do, Atemu?" Yugi asked as his alter started to put Ryou in the back of the car carefully.

"Have you ever heard of a sword called Tenseiga, Yugi?" he asked softly.

"Tenseiga? No, not really. Why? What is it?"

"Tenseiga is a legendary sword, said to have been wielded by a Taiyoukai by the name of Sesshomaru. It was handed down to him by his father and has the ability to revive ten thousand fallen men in battle. If we can find it, we should be able to use it to revive Ryou. Of course, there's always the possibility of it not working for us as it's not our sword and it could have all kinds of spells on it, but it's worth a shot. If we can't use it, then Sesshomaru would probably jump at the idea to revive Ryou."

"Then what are we standin' around for? Let's go get that sword!" said Jounichi, pumping a fist into the air as he and the others piled into the tiny car and drove to Sesshomaru's house.

Once they made it to Sesshomaru and Ryou's house, they set Ryou down carefully on the low table and they all started searching for the katana feverishly, tearing the house apart and growing more desperate as time ticked away. Honda was about to give up when he drug a long, thin and heavy chest out from under the bed and broke the lock open, exposing two long katana in nearly identical sheaths.

"Guys, I found them!" he shouted as everyone rushed into the bedroom to see. "Problem is, which is which?" Honda asked as everyone huddled around to see, kneeling in a circle around the chest. Atemu and Yugi both studied them intently, each one trying to figure out which blade was the Tenseiga.

"Well, he did have two swords, the Tenseiga and Tokijin. Tenseiga was his inheritance from his father and Tokijin was specially made from a demon's fangs. Let's take them both to the hospital, to Sesshomaru. As it is, we may not be able to touch the Tenseiga anyway because of a spell that was placed on it and he knows one katana from the other. C'mon, we don't have much time," said Atemu, closing the chest and lifting an end with Jounichi's help while Yugi and Honda carried Ryou back out to the car.

Sesshomaru sat in his hospital room on his bed, the back raised so that he was sitting upright. He gazed out of the window forlornly as a soft rain danced across the glass in the lightly grey sky. He wore an expression of loss, his golden eyes lifeless and his long white hands folded delicately in his lap as he sat straight as an aristocrat was meant to, even when grieving for a loved one. In his left arm was a blood IV that was replenishing what he had lost, his skin a whole three shades lighter than normal.

He looked at the door slowly as his ears twitched and started slightly when he saw Atemu and Jounichi dragging in his old sword case and Yugi and Honda carrying Ryou carefully. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at them all with now alert bullion orbs. Yugi and Honda slowly lifted Ryou up and over his legs and into his now outstretched arms, Sesshomaru cradling him as he would a baby. He gazed down at his ever whitening and chilling face, Ryou's lips now the most delicate shade of ice blue, his serious face ands demeanor melting as a single crystalline tear rolled down his cheek and onto Ryou's parted lips.

"We thought that we could save Ryou, so we asked the paramedics if we could withhold the body. We then went over to your house and searched for Tenseiga, but we couldn't figure out which sword was which, so now we're here. We want Ryou back as much as you do, Sesshomaru – Sama. Won't you help us bring him back?" Yugi asked, his large violet eyes pleading.

Sesshomaru gazed at each of them a moment in turn before looking back at Ryou, tears filling his eyes as he stroked Ryou's icicle – like silver hair. "Put my case up here next to me…" he said so softly that they almost didn't hear him. Jounichi and Honda lifted the case and opened it as Sesshomaru reached in and took one of the swords out, holding it like a dagger by the handle as he tried to grip it tightly and comfortably.

"Please…work…" he whispered, his lips scarcely moving as he tapped the tip against Ryou's chest and forehead, then quickly flipped the sword around, grasped it and swung it out at the wall and over Ryou's entire form in one motion. All watched with wide eyes – mostly because Sesshomaru's audience now thought that he was a little crazy – and waited for Ryou to awaken. After five minutes, Sesshomaru put the sword back and gently shook his lover's slack body. "Ryou…please…wake up…if not for me, at least for yourself…" The youkai buried his head in Ryou's shoulder and held him close, his broad shoulders shaking as he began to sob quietly. "…Ryou – Kun…"

Yugi and Atemu grasped each other and hugged as Yugi began to sob while Jounichi and Honda just held each other and cried like babies. Sesshomaru lifted his head and lifted Ryou's to his to touch his cheek to his lover's cold one and held it as his crystalline tears fell on Ryou's forehead and nose. Then, to everyone's great surprise and relief, Ryou took a grasping breath of air and shuddered, coughing a few times before breathing heavily to get his lungs working again.

Sesshomaru laughed through his tears and held Ryou closer, nuzzling into Ryou's neck affectionately and kissing him. "Oh, Ryou…! I was so scared…so scared…" he whispered, acting much like a mother would after finding her child alive after some tragic accident.

"S – Sess…" Ryou breathed, opening his large brown eyes and looking at Sesshomaru's face as he lifted his head. "You're…o..kay…" he whispered as the youkai nodded.

"I'm just glad you're alive, Ryou – Kun," Sesshomaru said. Ryou looked around the room slowly.

"Am…I okay?" he asked.

"Better than you were," said the youkai as he started mashing the call button for the nurse. Ryou smiled angelically.

"I'm…glad…" he said, starting to black out when Sesshomaru shoved a long claw into his nose.

"Hey, no dying on me again, alright?" Sesshomaru said in a false angry tone as he smiled. Ryou smiled back and bit his finger playfully like a puppy as the nurse came in.

"What's the matter, Sesshomaru – Sama?" she asked. The first thing that everyone noticed about her was that her nurse's dress was way too tight and short and that she was wearing entirely too much make – up and hairspray and instantly thought the same thing: "She's a whore."

"Please, take care of my Ryou – Kun!" Sesshomaru said, his countenance now very serious and voice even. "Don't worry about taking him to a different room or putting him on his own bed; we'll share mine."

A week later, Sesshomaru and Ryou strolled out of the hospital hand in hand, the experience with Naraku and Bakura long forgotten. They walked to their home and closed the door, the two of them falling onto a nearby couch, kissing passionately.

Breaking apart, Sesshomaru said, "You know, school starts up again next week. Do you need anything for any of your classes?" Ryou's face scrunched up cutely as he thought.

"No, not that I can think of. Are you going to be teaching again this year?" he asked excitedly. Sesshomaru rested his head on the arm of the sofa and thought a moment, his silvery hair splayed all over the couch and the floor, his golden eyes deep in thought.

"Actually, now that you've mentioned it, I'll either teach again or I'll go back to college. I don't really want to keep my job at Burger World; coming home smelling like burgers and fries doesn't prove to be much of a turn on," Sesshomaru smiled as Ryou playfully smacked his forehead.

"What are you going to go back to school for, Sesshomaru? Physiology? Psychology? Anthropology? History? English? Mathematics? Astronomy? Physics? Chemistry? Biotechnology? Radiology? C'mon, throw me a bone here!" Ryou said, envisioning Sesshomaru in any of these fields of work.

Sesshomaru laughed. "I don't know. I've kind of…wanted to…try my hand at…marriage," Sesshomaru said, reaching under the couch cushion and producing a small box. Ryou's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as Sesshomaru flipped open the lid and showed Ryou the elegant ring. It was a simple band with a line of tiny diamonds zigzagging over it, and the inside was engraved with the words, _Ryou Bakura, My Love_.

"Oh…Oh…Sess…Sesshomaru!!!!!!" Ryou breathed, tears coming to his eyes as he covered his mouth. "You…you…"

"Will you marry me, Ryou Bakura?" he asked with the gentlest of smiles. He hardly needed a vocalized answer, for in that moment, Ryou mauled him and sobbed as he kissed Sesshomaru was such vigor that the youkai thought for sure his neck was going to crack from the pressure.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I will! I will, yes, I will marry you!" Ryou cried after he broke apart from Sesshomaru and the ring was placed ever so carefully on his ring finger.

Sesshomaru hugged Ryou as the boy continued to cry with joy, also saying, "I will also be teaching again next year, and the subject that I will be teaching is…a secret."

"Aww! Sesshomaru…!"

Author's Note

It has been _forever_ since I updated last. Thank you so much for you patience! AT the begging request of one of my loyal readers, this story will not end with death…yet. This _was _going to be the last chapter, but they begged me to not kill Ryou. I hope this chapter fixed everything for everyone. I'm a little stuck now, so any help would be appreciated. Also, be sure to review my other stories! One of them is just a bunch of random ideas that I throw together to get rid of them (Also featuring Ryou Bakura and Bakura!), and the last is a Sailor Moon – type fanfic. It's not really even started yet, but sometime they'll meet the Scouts!

Other Stories:

The Angel of the Bright Darkness – Featuring Ryou and Bakura as a vampire with a temper.

Sailor Senshi: Senshi Andromeda no Shonen – male Sailor Scout group that serves as the first barrier to Earth and other life-bearing planets. They work together later with Sailor Moon and the others to fight off a particularly powerful group of monsters.


	10. Heat: Part One

Chapter Ten: Heat Part One

Ryou and Sesshomaru woke up bright and early in late July. The first day of school was starting today, and Ryou was _very_ excited. Why? Because Sesshomaru was going to be a permanent teacher this year at Domino High. This was why Ryou was so excited: Sex everyday on Sesshomaru's desk, Sesshomaru's beautifully pressed and brushed clothes and hair, the small amounts of make-up that adorned Sesshomaru's face his hide his demonic markings, and ah…the gorgeous emerald eye contacts and ebony hair dye!!!

Ryou hummed softly as he got ready for classes and Sesshomaru trudged slowly into the shower, hunched over like a very tired, very beautiful hairless gorilla, his eyes closed as he turned on the shower and got in rather clumsily, his foot catching on the edge of the tub. Ryou peered in around the corner and raised an eyebrow as Sesshomaru stood there with the curtain open, still in his boxers. 'Looks like Sesshomaru is a little tired', Ryou thought, furrowing his eyebrows. 'He can't be tired, he starts working today!'

"Sesshie? Hey, wake up! You're trying to shower in your boxers!" Ryou called in over the roaring water. Sesshomaru merely looked at him sideways and reached up, then shoved his hands down, the boxers falling off of his slim waist and gathering at his feet in a wet bob, closing his eyes and lowering his head as he resumed his sleepy shower.

Sighing, Ryou undressed and climbed into the shower with him, taking a bottle of shampoo and lathering some onto his small hands to pull through Sesshomaru's long locks. Suddenly, the youkai turned and pinned Ryou up against the wall, forearm against Ryou's slender neck and eyes stained with red and gold contrasts.

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" Ryou asked softly, trying to avoid being strangled.

"Ryou, I need to call in for the week. I can't go to school looking like this!" Sesshomaru said in husky voice, fangs bared. Ryou's eyes traveled over his companion's body to try and understand. Sesshomaru's corneas had never been stained red while the irises remained gold, and his fangs and claws had never been that long before. Muscles twitched in various places on his body and he was shaking ever so slightly.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru – Sama?" Ryou asked. "Please, maybe I can help…" he was cut off as Sesshomaru's forearm pressed slightly harder into his throat as it twitched and Sesshomaru fought to regain composure.

"I-I'm in Heat, Ryou…looking at your nude body makes me want to rip you apart, but I'll kill you if I give in…I don't want to kill my angel…" Sesshomaru said, his tremors getting worse. "G-go get me the phone…I'll call us both in ill today…"

"Why both of us?"

"Because, I'm in Heat and if I don't have an ass to fuck, I'll go fucking crazy," Sesshomaru said harshly. Ryou looked at the albino youkai a moment straight in the eyes before shoving Sesshomaru back, making him stumble.

"So is that all I am now, an ass to fuck? I thought you were different from Bakura, but I guess I was wrong!" Ryou said, bursting into tears as he jumped out of the shower and into his school clothes before rushing out of the house, his schoolbag clutched in one of his small hands.

"Ryou!" Sesshomaru called out gruffly as he ran out of the bathroom to try and catch him. Ryou had already flung the door open and left, sprinting down the street. "Ryou!" Sesshomaru called after him, running out of the house stark naked and standing in the yard, trying to call him back. It was to no avail as Ryou ran full speed around a corner and out of sight.

Growling, Sesshomaru got dressed and clamored into the Lamborghini, screeching his tires as he drifted around the corner and tore after Ryou.

Ryou ran through downtown Domino, sobbing uncontrollably as he weaved in and out of alleyways and finally stopped, hiding in between some old boxes and dumpsters as he tried to get control over himself. How could Sesshomaru say that? That was just so cold! Never before had he said something so hurtful to him!

Slowly, Ryou calmed down and was soon sitting there quietly, his knees drawn up and his chin resting on them, his big chocolate brown eyes full of betrayal. He barely heard as footsteps came close to him or saw someone in a red suit come up and kneel next to him until they were a foot away, looking at him with a worried expression.

"What ever is the matter?" They asked in a mocking voice that Ryou vaguely remembered, but couldn't name whose it was until he looked at them.

"Ma--!" Ryou was cut off as he was gagged, blindfolded, tied up and placed in a large Maurice's shopping bag with clothes placed on top of him and carried out of the alley like a struggling bag of merchandise. He felt himself being placed into a car of some sort and heard the man say in that same mocking tone, "Drive," and was thrown viciously against the seat as the car lurched forward and sped away.

Sesshomaru turned the corner in time to see the man in the red suit put a struggling Maurice's bag into the back of a black limousine, close the door and drive off. Fearing the worse, Sesshomaru took off after them, hoping to God that Ryou wasn't in that bag.

As he drove, he tried to keep an eye on the limousine several cars ahead, but other limousines pulled out into traffic ahead of him and they all started passing each other, making it hard to pick out which one had the man in the red suit in it. Suddenly, one near the front turned and Sesshomaru, thinking it was the one he needed, followed it as the one that had Ryou kept driving right on by.

In the back seat of the limousine that had Ryou, the man in the red suit had his knees delicately crossed and an arm across the back of the seat, a glass of wine in his other hand that he was sipping with a smirk as he watched the Lamborghini turn ahead of them and speed off after another.

"Good job, James; we've lost them. Now, take me home. I'd like to play with my new…'toy.'" They said, looking down at the struggling bag next to him. "Don't worry, pretty boy. We'll be there soon."

As Sesshomaru followed the limousine, he watched it stop and the person in the back got out. It was a woman, not the man he was looking for. Swearing, Sesshomaru did a sharp U-turn and headed back the way he came to try and find the right one.

The man in the red suit hummed softly to himself and looked into his rearview mirror only to see the Lamborghini skid back out into the road about twenty cars behind them. Scowling slightly, he said to James, "Scratch that James, we've got him following us again. Alert the other limousine drivers and tell them to switch us up again to further confuse the persistent Lamborghini."

As Sesshomaru started to catch up with them and the two lane street turned into an eight lane highway overpass, the limousines shifted positions again, weaving in and out of each other, then each took one of the four exits and followed it down to the six lane below. Confused beyond belief, Sesshomaru took an exit and prayed to God that he would find Ryou soon.

An hour later, the limousine with the man in the red suit parked outside of a sprawling mansion and the man got out, carrying his Maurice's bag with a sense of victory into the house. Walking up the wide staircase to the second floor, he deposited the bag onto a large bed in one of the many bedrooms and took his prize out and set him down on the bed, taking off the blindfold and gag.

"Maximillion Pegasus!" Ryou cried out as though he had bursting to say the name of his captor. The man smiled evilly.

"Yes, my pretty boy?"


	11. Heat: Part Two

Chapter Eleven: Heat Part Two

Ryou looked up at his aggressor with large, frightened chocolate eyes, his school uniform rumpled and slightly unbuttoned, his hair a fright. "What do you want with me? You've never shown interest in me before now," the silver-haired boy said in a small voice. Pegasus moved forward and placed a hand on either side of him, an inch from his face, their eyes locked.

"No, I hadn't…at least, not _visible_ interest…" Pegasus said, straightening as he clapped his hands twice and an expensive stereo system with a twelve disc changer, surround sound and built-in color changing lights slid smoothly into view as the fake wall hiding it moved out of view.

Ryou was not only impressed with it, but also grew even more frightened when it asked, "What disc does the master wish to hear?" and Pegasus's smile grew.

"His Infernal Majesty, Dark Light album, track five," he said almost lazily. Ryou was puzzled; foreign music?

"As the master wishes," said the stereo and it automatically found and played the said disc and song. As the song started up, Ryou was still confused for a moment until he realized which song it was and felt his stomach flip: Rip Off the Wings of the Butterfly.

Pegasus started to casually take off his shirt as Ryou's eyes darted back to him and fear spread throughout him like a chill. "Not again…no! Not again!" Ryou screamed, launching himself off of the bed and using his bag as a bludgeon whacked the deranged lunatic over the head with all forty-six pounds of books, paper, pencils, and random miscellaneous weight of the case before running out and down the stairs.

Staggering, Pegasus tried to stay on his feet as he held his throbbing head, blood pulsing out between his fingers from a small cut on his temple. "You want to play rough, my butterfly? I'll give you rough…just try to escape from me…Maria, total lockdown!" he hissed. (Maria is what he calls his computerized smart house.)

"Total lockdown commencing in three…two…one…Lockdown complete."

Ryou stopped dead as the front doors locked themselves and several steel bars slid into view from the doorframe and locked together in the center of the door, effectively trapping him. "No…NO!" Ryou screamed, dropping his bag to run and beat on the door, as if my some miraculous miracle the door would open. "Let me out, please!"

Sesshomaru drove around all day all over Domino and surrounding towns looking for Ryou and becoming more and more frazzled all the while. "Ryou, where could you be…?" he whispered. Of course, no one answered him. The radio was playing Dir en Grey's "Mask", though at a low volume, and Sesshomaru's head bobbed slightly in time with the beat as he looked around desperately. Suddenly, the song was cut off and a news broadcast came on, causing Sesshomaru to subconsciously turn the volume up.

"This is Hideki Ikamura with breaking news. We have just received what seems to be a threat or a calling out of a certain local man by someone named Maximillion Pegasus." What came next was none other than Pegasus himself.

"Sesshomaru – Sama, I have something that you're desperately looking for –"

"Sesshomaru – Sama-a! Help me!" came Ryou's voice in the background.

"— and if you don't come for him soon, I shall consider you no longer a part of this beautiful boy's life and have him all to myself. Just follow the signs; they're very inconspicuous. Bye – bye." The broadcast cut off.

" 'Follow the signs?' Okay…where are they…?" he asked as a huge billboard appeared as he crested a hill, reading: "Looking for Max Pegasus? You're going the wrong way! Turn back and drive for 200 km!" It showed a blown up picture of the Loony Toon winking and pointing back the way he came.

He stopped and just looked at the sign in disbelief. "…yeah, that's real inconspicuous…" he said sarcastically and turned around to drive. "That has to be the dumbest billboard I've ever seen…aside from the ones for oatmeal ramen." He shivered and gagged. "Whoever came up with the idea for oatmeal ramen should be shot…"

As the radio resumed its usual music lineup, the song "Butterfly" by Smile.dk started to play and Sesshomaru wished miserably that Ryou was in the car for various reasons…

Pegasus sat brushing a tied-up Ryou's hair as he fought to get loose, the foreign music starting to numb him. "You are so beautiful, Ryou…but worry not, it is not you who I long for…but Sesshomaru – Sama. He who is so fair and deadly…"

Realization dawned slowly in Ryou's numbed stated of awareness as he began to notice differences – major differences – in Pegasus. One, his voice was going from smug to dark, evil and seductive. Two, his hair was starting to darken, and three, his demeanor wasn't that of Pegasus's. It was so familiar…

"Yes, my pet…you are pretty, but Sesshomaru is my true desire…" they said, Pegasus's voice melting away completely as he laughed. While he laughed, Ryou looked side-long at the dark wall and saw Pegasus's profile diminish. The shoulder-length platinum hair grew out rapidly and gained a gentle kink, the sharp edges of the eccentric's face fade to that of a smooth Asian's, the red eyes glowing brightly and casting off onto the wall as Ryou started to cry silently.

"You're dead…you're dead…I know you are…you're not real…you're not real…"

"Oh, but I am…and I am very much a part of your nightmares again."


	12. Heat: Part Three

Chapter Twelve: Heat Part Three

_VVVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMMM NNNNNEEEEEEEERRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMM EEEERRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM! _went the engine in Sesshomaru's Lamborghini as he sped down the winding road quite literally in the middle of nowhere. Light sweat had begun to bead on Sesshomaru's fair face, and as the time ticked steadily by, he began to grow more nervous. The side of his free hand was pressed against his teeth as he gnawed on the flesh with his fangs, a habit when he was getting rather edgy, and shifted uneasily in the leather seat.

_WHOOSH!_ There was another one of those annoying signs with the crazily grinning Pegasus with the bright lights and moving hands. Well, at least he only had a few kilometers left to go…and there was the drive for the immense mansion as he drove…right…by it!

Sesshomaru slammed on his brakes and burned rubber in his wake as the car did a one-eighty and he sped back to the drive. By the time he returned, however, the gates were already nearly closed. Leaving the keys in his car and the car running, Sesshomaru raced towards the gates as they slammed shut and began to scale them, his visage that of an enraged beast.

----

Inside, Naraku was watching from his bedroom window, a satisfied smirk gracing his full lips. "That's it, my darling…come to me willingly…so that I may take you as my own and slay this lovely creature at our ceremony before your very eyes…"

Ryou looked over his shoulder at Naraku with tear-stained cheeks, his breathing shaky with fear. Meanwhile, in the background the music had switched over to Cradle of Filth and the stereo was now belting out Nymphetamime as loud as it possibly could while Naraku's dark laughter mixed grotesquely with the style of the music.

Suddenly, Naraku turned and swept over to Ryou, lifting his chin to gaze into his teary chocolate eyes and smile. "Perhaps we won't slay you…perhaps we'll keep you alive as a toy, a servant maybe…or I may just keep you all to myself, my little Tenshi…" Ryou began to jerk away from him as he moved in to press his lips to the teenager's, his thorny hands cutting his delicate flesh as he moved to gently push him down onto the bed and crawl atop him.

"No…no…please…I beg you…please don't…!" Ryou cried out softly, his entire body shivering with fear as again the tears began to fall. "Sesshomaru…" he called softly as one of Naraku's hands held down his neck and the other began to undress him in his bonds. "SESSHOMARU!"

_CRA-SHHHH!_ went the bedroom window, forcing Naraku to look up from his rape, his smile growing wider. Before him was Sesshomaru: beautiful, sweaty, pissed and bloodthirsty. "Sesshomaru…how good to see you…" Naraku offered.

Sesshomaru let out a feral roar and attacked Naraku with teeth and claws like a wild animal with rabies, tearing into him with all his might, subjecting the prick to all of his rage and hunger while Naraku screamed – whether it was pleasure or pain no one really knows – in the tousle.

When all was said and done, Naraku lay in a small pile on the floor, blood spattered all over the room. His head was dismembered – well, all of his limbs were dismembered – and all of his gizzards lay strewn across the floor. Sesshomaru suffered significantly less than Naraku did: he only had a few nicks and bruised fists to contend with, though he was drenched in blood.

After all was said and done, Sesshomaru moved to untie Ryou and lifted him into his strong arms to take him home. "I'm sorry, Ryou – Kun…I didn't want you to have to witness that…but I'm here now…and I'll try not to frighten you again…I promise you that…" he said, nuzzling Ryou's cheek. Ryou nodded and hid his head in Sesshomaru's neck, asleep by the time the youkai placed him in the passenger seat. The youkai stroked the younger boy's hair and cheek gently with a blood caked hand before going back inside to take care of the body, scaling the wall again with a bottle of gasoline and a book of matches in hand.

After liberally dousing the room and the body, Sesshomaru took one last look at Naraku's pitiful body and struck a match, throwing it over his shoulder as he dove out the window like a diver, arms outstretched like a bird as the entire wing of the mansion exploded behind him. He landed in a smooth roll on the ground, stood, dusted himself off, and stepped into the car as he closed the door, sighing and resting his head against the steering wheel for a moment before driving back into Domino.

----

Once back at their place, they jumped into the shower to wash off; Sesshomaru to wash off the blood and Ryou to wash away Naraku's overpowering miasmic scent. While they showered, both stayed at their respective ends of the shower as there was a showerhead at either end and spoke little, both of them unusually quiet.

"Sesshomaru…thank you…" Ryou said after awhile in a very soft voice. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at him and smiled a second before returning to his soapy arms.

"You're welcome, Ryou – Kun…" he said, his voice still sounding a little gruff. Ryou bit his lip and walked silently down to Sesshomaru, sliding his arms around his waist and lightly touching his wet chest, resting his hands against the youkai's muscular back.

"Sesshomaru – Sama…I love you…and I'm sorry for running out earlier…I was frightened…and I never meant to cause you so much trouble…" Sesshomaru turned around and kissed Ryou.

"It's alright…all that matters right now is that you're safe…and you're back where you belong…in my arms…"

----

Author's Note

Thank you as always for reading!!!!!!!! It's been zillions of years it seems since I last updated…I know this one short, but there is some good stuff on the way, I promise! Naraku is gone for good this time, yay! All of you Naraku haters rejoice, and all of you Naraku lovers, well…sorry! xD And…I think a marriage may be in the mix later on…not sure how much later…probably within the next two or three chapters…eh, dunno! Anyway, I love you ALL and I hope you enjoyed the rippage apartage of Naraku as much as I did!

Sesshomaru and Ryou: Marriage!?!


End file.
